


His Godson

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has only one thing on his mind, taking care of Harry. Remus does all he can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Godson

Sirius is focused and dangerous when he takes on his cousin. His Godson is in danger and nothing is more important to him. Remus knows that and is proud of his partner for that. Dumbledore arriving stops the battle and both Remus and Sirius scramble to find Harry with no luck. Their hearts sit in their stomachs and Remus can only grasp at thin risks. 

"Go back. I will find Harry. The Ministry is coming. You cannot be seen here, please."

"Harry-"

"Dumbledore is here and I will find him I swear on their graves but please. He needed you before but you are no use to him in jail."

"Bring him home, Remus." It is not a request. It is not a hope. There is a steel in that voice. Harry has changed Sirius in ways people will never be able to understand.

*

Remus tries to disappear as the press and Ministry officials descend on the scene. Dumbledore draws attention to himself with a smile and Remus pulls Harry into a fireplace and back to number 12. He cannot stay long but it is enough for Sirius to hug him and check for injuries and tell him he loves Harry so damn much. They both cry and if anything shocks Remus it is that. Sirius doesn't cry.

"He has to go back."

"Just for now." Sirius says quietly. "You will come here after term. I will move the earth if I have to. You belong with us."

"I'm scared, Sirius."

"I know, Harry but I'm here and I'm not leaving. Neither is Remus."

"We're here till the end Harry."

Harry folds in on himself but then nods and goes willingly into the fireplace. Remus wonders how it would be if Sirius was as carefree as he was before.


End file.
